We Weren't All Born Heroes
Chapter 1 They call me "Fatty ding-dong." They don't get to know me, they don't even know my real name. Personally, I don't want them to. It's embarassing and pathetic. It hurts yes, but I can live through it. One more year and you can leave, I tell myself that everyday. It becomes a chant, one more year, one more year. I'm not going to tell you my name just yet, I don't know if I can trust you. I'm probably the only fat demigod in the history of demigods. My dad happens to be Apollo, but he pretty much ignores me. For some reason I'm not good at anything- which is basically unheard of. I can't shoot a bow and arrow, swim, row a canoe, or horseback ride. I'm not like the other demigods, and they know it too. Apollo is probably pretty ashamed of me. I basically sit in my room eating snacks that I took from the dining hall the night before, while feeling like a waste of life material. Whatever life is made out of. All his daughters and sons are athletic and totally hot, which is exactly the opposite of what I am. I feel like I want to hang out with people, it would mean the world to me if someone asked me to train with them. Especially by the senior officers, that's a humongous honor. One doesn't simply turn down a senior officer, you make time even if it isn't what you want. But no one would ever ask me to train. I'm too "fat" as they would say. I don't attend training classes anymore, the memories and just the physical movement are just too painful for me. The last time I went to class, I had been asked to demonstrate the shoulder tuck roll. I had been practicing wih the teacher before and she said I had done it excellently. It's also a sign of respect if you get asked to demonstrate something, so I had strode to the middle of the room with pride. But when I got down on my knees my legs turned to jelly. My stomach tensed and I felt little butterfles flying around. I gulped hard. Then as I leaned my right shoulder into the direction of where I was rolling, and I tucked my legs in: a male student snickered at me. "The only roll she has is fat rolls." I don't think he meant to be loud, but everyone heard it. I heard it, the teacher heard it. It was the most embarassing thing I had ever heard about me, and I have to say I hear plenty. I inhaled sharply and tears sprung to my eyes, I lost my balance and fell sideways fell onto my hip. I cried out in pain, and the kids snickered, even the teacher did much as she tried to hide it. After that I got an excuse from the praetors to not have to attend class. But I still had to attend dinner, and seeing everyone there always made me feel miserable. I always take my food and head back to my room. I sit there and read a book, usually something I have read a million times. I wouldn't say I'm neccesarily lonely, since I have a happy eating and reading and free time schedule. To myself, I try to come an agreement that I'm just isolated because I have nothing in common with these people. Then one morning, I woke up in the morning feeling for alive then in a long time. Probably because of the buffalo wings I had last night, the sauce makes you feel alive for days. I sprung out of bed with a skip in my step, and then stopped. This wasn't my room. That wasn't my chair. Where were my clothes that I threw off two weeks ago? My books on my night stand replaced with some sort of bronze colored thing, was it- was it a sword? I frowned. The senior soldiers must be playing a trick on me, they play one on lots of the younger cadets. I sighed. One of my Hershey chocolate bars had been in the clothes they stole, I was saving it for a meltdown. I guess that would be now. I took a step back towards the bed but stopped. My bladder begged me to turn around and go to the bathroom, and so I did. I shit something awful in that toilet. I made a mental reminder to call the New Rome Plumbing service. I got up to wash my hands and let out a blood-curling scream. Seriously, even Russia could have heard that. It wasn't me that stared back at me in the mirror, it was a- a girl. Yes, I am a girl originally but that's not what I mean. In place of the fat rolls were perfect curves and clothes and hair that looked just right, even for just getting out of bed. Her cheeks were thin and rosy and her eyes bright and dare I say it? Sexy. I shook my head, she shook her head. What had happened? At first I thought the seniors had shoved me into some kind of costume or something, but there was not way they could have possibly fit actual me into any sort of costume no matter how big. I winked. She winked. I screamed, she did too. I put my hand on my hip and glared, and so did she. I punched the mirror, resulting in a little cut on my hand. I looked down at my clothes, a pink tanktop with a little gold Nike swoosh in the bottom right corner, and white capris. Running shoes completed the outfit. I couldn't believe it. Maybe Apollo had been watching out for me all this time cause I was smoking hot! i squealed and did a little tap dance number. No way I would have been able to do that in my old body. I raised my perfectly shaped eyebrows in the mirror and did a half smirk. This could be fun, I could definitely live like this. I smiled. She smiled. Chapter 3 I popped out the door of my room, I could definitely live like this. Not only was I super hot, but my athletic coordination had also miraculously improved. I all but ran to the offering stand, thanking Apollo with all my might. I stopped to grab a box of donuts and a hot chocolate from one of the concession stands on the street, cause what else was going to make my day even better? As I was fumbling for my wallet in line, an older male officer stepped in front of me. "Hey," his eyes sparkled and I nearly spit my cocoa out. What a total hottie! I thought to myself in wonder. Is he talking to me? I looked behind me. "Hey" I said casually, hoping I wasn't mistaken and that he was talking to me. "Allow me to pay for that." He smiled easily and laid a $20 on the counter. I smiled back a little nervous. But then I remembered. This is a new body, which means I'm a whole new person. Flirting with this guy should be a walk in the park for me. I coughed into my sleeve. "So um," I twisted my gold ring around my finger and tried for my best teenager voice, "do you want to like, I don't know, sword fight in the arena sometime?" His eyes lit up and he grinned back at me, something I was completely un-use to. "Absolutely! What about this afternoon when you aren't busy?" Of course I was completely free, but I had to play a little hard to get. "Oh um, I'm not sure that's going to work today. I have this thing-" He cut me off eager to win my attention. "But I can provide the armor and the weapons of choice. I actually already made a reservation at the training center so one of the rooms is all mine." he paused and looked at me for approval. I beamed back at him. "Alright than, I'll just cancel my other plans... it was just a party thing, you know." I tried to sound important while pretending to sound modest. Category:DaughterofPoseidon14 Category:Fanfiction Category:One-shot chapters Category:WIP